La Odisea de Atenea
by Thelastletters
Summary: Era una densa tarde, el carruaje de Apolo yacía en descanso, los escasos brillos de luz solar entraban sublevadamente a través de aquellos grandes y fastuosos ventanales del Olimpo. La diosa Artemisa se alistaba para emprender, su magistral labor, sobrellevando su arco a su espalda, moviéndose un poco en su lugar al escuchar las riñas del salón.


Rondaba el año 300 A.C. Los dioses griegos disputaban sobre varias hipótesis para lograr la belleza exacta, Zeus gozaba al sorber un poco de néctar entre sus labios, mientras intentaba omitir toda palabra y acto de su segunda esposa, quién al parecer reclamaba de algún asunto carente de mucha importancia para él.

_—Yo creo, pensando la verdad, que mi respuesta es la más acertada de todas... –__Decía el Dios Apolo con ciertos aires de superioridad, al momento en que disgustaba algunos frutos de lentisco entre sus caliginosos labios, brindándole reposo a una de sus piernas al posicionarla sobre su compañera, elaborando un cruce de piernas un tanto engreído__— La perfección ideal se encuentra en la belleza masculina._

En ese instante se rompe el murmullo, y salta impulsiva la Diosa Atenea, la cual gozaba de una excelsa e sublime lectura, cerrando aquel cartapacio u elemento de lectura súbitamente al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por uno de sus hermanos, entornando su mirada un tanto retadora y aun más autoritaria de costumbre, realizando una manifestación de disgusto al fruncir ligeramente su ceño.

_—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Ha meditado he pensado un poco la racionalidad existente en tus palabras? Las mujeres hemos sido el género mayor evolucionado desde hace eones, apuesto que en algunas de las mortales habrá dotes sobrenaturales. Intenta un poco abandonar aquel acto de roer esos granos de lentisco, y proporciona mayor atención e razonamiento a tus palabras antes de emitirlas. _

Apolo muestra desinterés por lo que reclama Atenea continuó disgregando aquellos mencionados grano, y vuelve la cabeza a otro lado pensando en sus falsos engaños, cada uno de los dioses se vuelca a un bando; pero ahora el que se levanta es el Dios Zeus luego de golpear severamente el pomo de su trono ante tal algarabía; la multitud intenta mantener la calma.

_—Mis Dioses, prestad atención, ¿por qué somos lo que somos? Yo creo que nadie podrá averiguar una respuesta más concluyente que la que afirmemos nosotros, porque ya obtenemos la valiosa perfección, somos inmortales, y hacemos y deshacemos a nuestro antojo. Los mortales son nuestros siervos, y siempre lo han sido, son unos incultos, no podemos aprender nada de ellos, su vida está manchada de lujuria, ser mortal es indeseable._

Tras el discurso de Zeus, los dioses reflexionan ante su propuesta, todos se muestran de acuerdo ante él, menos la rebelde Diosa Atenea, la cual no había abandonado en absoluto aquella compostura, negando rotundamente desde su lugar ante las absurdas palabras de su padre desde su criterio u visión.

_—Lo siento Zeus, pero no afirmo lo mismo que usted, ningún ser es sumamente superior a otro a pesar de sus cualidades o dotes para atropellar a cualquier ser, solo porqué en cuestión así este lo crea. Si quiere puede excomulgarme, pero pienso firmemente que los mortales son más sabios que los dioses, y que su vida está llena de valor y enseñanza para poder manejarse en su corto tiempo._

Zeus bufa con soberbia al sustentar su rayo por todo aquel enojo que le causaba las palabras de su hija. Con furia e ira lanza un rayo, y exclama agresivamente:

_—¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir tal cosa, Atenea!? Estás comparando un inmortal con un mortal, es imperdonable, me he resignado por eones al ser cuestionado ante tu presencia, pero como he dicho esto es imperdonable en todo sentido, te mereces el castigo de ser como ellos._

Un gran impacto golpea a Atenea, y cae al suelo, titubeó en segundos al no poder sostener su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus ojos, que se iban cerrando lentamente mientras se le queda grabada la burla de sus supuestos amigos y compañeros o para colmo "familiares". Al volver en sí, se halla indecente, sin sus hermosas telas de oro y plata, las personas de su entorno le observaban detenidamente como si estuviese cometiendo una deshonra, se encuentra avergonzada, queriendo escapar, pero debe afrontar su decisión. Al transcurrir los minutos un hombre se le acerca, y le ofrece cobijo y ropa, esta acepta sufragada por aquella grata amabilidad. La lleva a una pequeña morada inmoralmente adecentada y con disturbio, toda llena de instrumentos complejos; se agacha y con su larga barba casi rozando el suelo se sienta frente a ella, y le presta vestimenta de hombre, esta no tarda en vestirse con suma gratitud al observar que aquel hombre mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante su presencia.

_—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, mi nombre es Atenea, ¿podría usted decirme el suyo? Me complacería mucho saber de tan buen individuo que, ha ayudado a una persona tan indecorosa, como lo es, mi ser._

El hombre con cierta paz interior, la mira, la observa, detenidamente coge un papel, se coloca a realizar rayas con carbón, tomó entre sus manos dos palos unidos a una fina cuerda, uno deja rastro en el papel, otro sirve de sustento, y tras otro prolongado tiempo de admiración firma en él. Atenea lee: Euclides.

—_Euclides, ¿no? Agradecida de conocerle._

Y por fin, con los labios resecos, empieza a segregar saliva que los impregna.

_—¿Sabes leer y escribir?_

Atenea se queda paralizada, no puede decirle que fue una diosa, la tomaría por loca, debe inventarse alguna excusa racional y contundente ante tal pasma escena.

_—En mi infancia me enseñaron._

Euclides comienza a exaltarse por ella, coge papeles agrupados entre sí y algunos de sus instrumentos, y pronuncia aquellas palabras brevemente:

_—Con tu autorización, deseo que seas mi alumna en la Escuela de Alejandría._

La clase iba a empezar, había alumnos de muchas etnias, posiciones e ideologías, pero todos estaban allí por la misma labor, aprender ciencia.

Atenea escueta absorbe sin descanso las explicaciones y teorías de Euclides, le enseña a usar el compás, a realizar polígonos, le explica que los ángulos de un triángulo suman 180 grados, y por último le instruye las propiedades de las líneas. Euclides se muestra muy cordial con todos sus alumnos, y con los judíos, lo que impresiona mucho a Atenea.

Por la noche, la joven no puede conciliar el sueño, entonces se acuerda de su amigo Morfeo, con su ayuda las noches se hacían más cortas, tanta vivencia era dura de tragar. Euclides percibe su preocupación, y la invita a observar las estrellas con resaltante cordialidad.

—_Atenea, confío en ti, puedes llegar muy lejos, tienes cualidades, sé la Tierra, y que los astros giren en tus circunferencias._

Pasaron meses, Atenea, se volvió una excelente aprendiz, creció como persona y mejoró sus dotes, Euclides se convirtió en una persona realmente especial para ella. Un día, en el atardecer, Atenea estaba dispuesta a preguntarle al sabio Euclides la cuestión que más le inquietaba; ya que tenía total confianza y fidelidad con él.

Atenea trae a Euclides a un bello acantilado, en el que se podía admirar el tremendo abismo que los separa inconscientemente.

—_Mi querido maestro, rey de mi cerebro, rey de mis pensamientos, quería yo cuestionarle, ¿cómo se podría conseguir la belleza ideal?_

Euclides mira fijamente a Atenea, le coge de la mano, y lleva su otra mano libre al hombro de la no ahora diosa con sutileza y respeto.

—_Mi estimada Atenea, para conseguir lo que me planteas, primero debes conseguir la belleza interior, y desde ahí puedes conseguir algunos objetivos de la perfección, se dice que una línea recta está dividida en el extremo y su proporcional cuando la línea entera es al segmento mayor como el mayor, es al menor._

Atenea se queda petrificada, se encuentra confusa, factor nunca existente en ella, y aunque no comprendió con exactitud lo que le había querido transmitir, se siente segura, porque cree que ha dado con la respuesta idónea, percibe su hálito. En ese momento, Atenea puede percibir otro instinto diferente, y no sabe cómo pero siente que será la última vez que lo vuelva a ver.

—_Euclides, nunca olvides de mí, yo siempre te resguardaré, pero no seré la Tierra, seré tu estrella._

El maestro entiende perfectamente lo que le quiere dar a entender, y mientras la chica se difumina en el horizonte, Euclides contempla, la primera estrella que empieza a nacer.

En un lugar fuera del estruendo, Atenea espera una divina aparición, una deslumbrante luz la encandila, se siente débil, y cuando despierta se encuentra junto al Dios Zeus.

—-_Los dioses hemos estado observando tu experiencia, y he cambiado mi opinión respecto a los mortales, ese humano con el que has convivido ha dado la respuesta a lo que estábamos buscando durante mucho tiempo, lo que te ha explicado no lo comprendo, pero puede ser el principio de una gran teoría. Atenea me equivoqué contigo, mereces ser diosa, mereces volver a ser nuestra Diosa Atenea, merecer a ser mi hija predilecta, demostraste que un mortal puede superar a los dioses, y no solo en conocimientos._

De repente altera el ambiente el Dios Apolo, que parecía haber escuchado todo el discurso, admira su reflejo ante aquel ventanal y empieza a sobresaltar sus menguantes músculos.

—_Pues yo todavía pienso que la perfección ideal se encuentra en la belleza masculina, cada vez que contemplo mi cuerpo, más me admiro._

Zeus y Atenea no pueden contener la risa, Apolo los mira con aversión, y se va, creído en su satisfacción.

—_Zeus, es sumamente grato ser nuevamente una Diosa, me encantaría volver con vosotros._

Este irradia su sonrisa, y le dice:

—_Lo menos que podría hacer es concederte un deseo, ya que decidiste volver a la familia con todo lo que te despreciamos._

La Diosa Atenea se queda pensativa, pero cree que ya tiene entre sus manos el mejor deseo que puede pedir.

—_Dios Zeus, mi deseo es que se recuerde siempre, que la humanidad admire y reconozca, que no se quede en el olvido y permanezca en lo diario, Euclides; conocido como el Padre de la Geometría._


End file.
